Мститель
by Yulia-small-vampire
Summary: Он любил и был любим. Но появились жестокие люди и все разрушили. Они убили ни в чем не повинных людей, и он остался один. Он стал ненавидеть людей. Он стал убивать всех и всю. Он безжалостен даже к детям.
1. Пролог

The Spirit / Мститель_**  
**__**Автор**__**: **_Yulia_small_vampire

_**От автора: **_Эдвард – вампир. И он не милый, добрый и хороший. Он безжалостный и яростный. Это не тот, кого вы знаете. И повествование ведется только от его лица.

И я конечно знаю, что The Spirit – переводится, как «дух». Но, как переводится «мститель» мне не понравилось. Поэтому я взяла «Spirit» из фильма «Мститель», который вышел на экраны 2008 года.

**Пролог**

Ненавижу этих жалких людишек. Они слабы и никчемны. Только вот некоторые слишком высокого о себе мнения. Считают, что Боги, но они просто отдают приказы направо и налево своим жалким псам, которые все сделают, чтобы получить поблажку. Псами я называю еще – предателей, слабых, никчемных и людей, которые боятся всего, поэтому и идут на поводе у всех. Сукины дети. Ненавижу их всех. Будь моя воля, я бы всех убил в этом чертовом мире. Но… Есть несколько «но». Во-первых: нужно же кем-то питаться. Во-вторых: Лучший способ получать наслаждение двойным размером, это питаться, как я. И в-третьих: Для начала, мне нужно избавить эту планету от рода Свонов. Я не успокоюсь, пока последний член этой семьи не издаст последний вздох. Слишком много неприятностей эти мерзкие отродья доставили, таким, как я. Только вот в моем случае, Своны доставили мне боль и неприятности, даже тогда, когда я был человеком. И теперь у меня есть план, как вывести старого ублюдка Чарли Свона – предпоследнего из рода Свонов – из его скрытого логова. Я пытался найти контору этих мразей, называющих себя людьми, несколько столетий. Но они слишком хорошо ее скрыли. И даже мой дар не помогал и не помогает до сих пор. Но даже такие времена проходят. И когда нибудь приходит конец, даже таким древнейшим кланам, как Своны. Я убью эту мразь. И все кончится. Я отомщу за все то, что они дали. За всю ту боль, которую причинили. За все то, что отобрали. За деяния старших, всегда получает новое поколение. Только в большинстве случаев, новое поколение не виновато. Но в случае Чарли Свона, вина оправдана. Он абсолютно такой же, какими были его родственники. Он этого заслуживает. И его отпрыск, тоже.

Осталось только набраться сил, чтобы начать приводить мой план в действие.

И вот теперь я сижу в не чем ни примечательной кофейне мелкого городка, ища потенциальную жертву. Мой зоркий глаз уловил движение в углу, и я оглянулся в ту сторону. Бинго! Это то, что нужно. Еще одна крашеная сучка, которая не устоит перед моими чарами и я смогу хорошенько полакомится. Причем как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле.

Я встал из-за стола и направился в направлении столика, за которым сидела пышногрудая блонди.

«Оу, красавчик! И ты не устоял перед моими девочками» - Мысленно подумала блондинка, выставляя свою грудь вперед. Стерва. Очередная мразь, которая думает, что очаровательна. Скорее уж омерзительна. Для меня любой человек мразь, отброс общества, шмаль. Они ни что. Только оболочка для утоления моих желаний. И эта девка ни чем не отличается от предшествующих ей.

Натянув на лицо приветливую улыбку, убирая мрачный вид, я подошел к этой шлюшке.

- Привет. Я не помешаю? – Вежливо начал я, а внутри так все и кипела от мерзости и желания разодрать еще одного представителя рода человеческого. Запах девушки пробился в мой разум, глотку начало жечь, а внутри рот наполнился ядом. Ничего, скоро это закончится. Я могу хорошо себя контролировать.

-Привет. Нет. Присаживайся. Я Лорен. – Представилась это существо. Неужели у нее так мало мозгов, что кроме односоставных предложения, она ничего не может придумать. Продолжая вежливо улыбаться, я присел за столик.

- Эдвард. – Коротко ответил я.

_Два часа спустя. _

Я же говорил, что шлюха ни чем не отличается от других. Сделай пару комплементов. Пофлиртуй и она у тебя в кармане. Вот и теперь я оказался в очередной квартире, в спальни безмозглой дуры, которая стаскивала с меня футболку. Когда она закончила, я ловко стянул ее топик и начал пробираться к застежке лифчика. Стянув с нее эту кружевную нитку, скорее чем лифчик, я повалил ее на кровать.

Мои руки нагло блуждали по телу этой тупоголовой блондинки, пока рот целовал ее губы. Конечно я отдался своим животным инстинктам и целовал, словно пытался поглотить. Мои губы и язык, так и атаковали ее рот. Только вот я чуть не убил ее раньше времени. Мне не нужен воздух, а ей нужен. Еще одна слабость мерзких тварей.

Дав ей дышать, я принялся стаскивать с нее юбку, а за ней и кружевные стринги. Эта Лорен так и таяла в моих объятиях. Я же не велся на это. Людишки не заслуживают нежности. Поэтому груб. Со всеми и всегда. И секс не исключение…

- Кто-то сегодня очень не терпелив. – Сказала, отдышавшись блонди, соблазнительным голосом. Только вот для моих ушей, это было, словно по доске ногтями скребут.

- Это ты на меня так влияешь. – Солгал я. Что бы это чучело, заставила сойти меня сума от желание? Нет. Ни что не может заставить сойти меня сума! Только месть. Мое самое большое желание, это отомстить Своном и всем, кто занимается такими же делами, как и эта семья тварей.

Девушка подо мной захихикала. Жуть. Осталось всего две преграды. Мои штаны и боксеры. Оторвавшись на несколько секунд от Лорен, я быстро стянул оставшуюся одежду. Потом я сразу вернулся в кровать, оказавшись сверху на девке.

Я покрывал ее тело поцелуями, заставляя стонать от желания. Это ты сойдешь сума от желания, а не я. Девушка так и извивалась подо мной. Обхватив ее соски губами, я начал играть с ними языком. Мне нужно чтобы она умоляла трахнуть ее. Только тогда она получит, что хочет. А я могу потерпеть.

Пока мой рот исследовал одно полушарие, второе массировала рука. Я играл с ней. Как кошка с мышкой. Только мышка знает, что попала в ловушку и ей не жить. А вот шлюха подо мной не могла понять, что она уже в сети и ей оттуда не выбраться.

Второй рукой я массировал бедра Лорен, редко задевая места, в которых она сгорала от желания. Стоны становились все громче, а я продолжал ее мучить.

- Эдвард. Пожалуйста. Умоляю. Прекрати. Я больше не выдержу. – Это все, чего и стоило ей сказать. Оставив ее грудь в покое, я раздвинул рукой ее бедра, задевая пульсирующею плоть. Девушка опять застонала. И это подогрело мое желание еще поиграть с ней. Я начал большим пальцем надавливать на комочек нервов, из-за чего она выгнулась дугой, позволяя мне большее. Одним пальцем я вошел в нее до конца и вышел, снова надавливая на комочек желаний. После я просто начал исследовать пальцами все складочки и щели ее киски.

-Эдвааард. Пожалуйста. – Хныкала она, умоляя меня овладеть ею. Чтож, думаю я достаточно ее помучил. Пора и мне получить наслаждение.

Раздвинув ее ноги шире, я устроился между ними. Без предупреждений я резко вошел в нее до самого конца. Громкий стон сорвался с губ блондинистой шлюхи. Снова выйдя, я так же резко вошел. Продолжая толчки, я набирал ритм. Я не был нежен, ласков или медлителен. Я просто напросто грубо и быстро трахал ее. И надо признать девка не жаловалась. Конечно, кто будет жаловаться, после и вовремя ночи со мной.

Встав на колени, я потянул ее за собой, тем самым меняя позу. И эта смена позволила мне еще глубже входить в нее, если это возможно. Стоны становились еще громче. И я тоже позволил пару раз слететь им с моих губ. Все же я не только монстр, каким меня называют люди, но и мужчина. У которого тоже есть желания, которые способны утолить только женщины.

Я почувствовал, как стенки влагалища начали сокращаться вокруг моей плоти, поэтому принял ранее положение. Лежа на ней, я умостил свою голову возле ее шеи, готовясь, насладится. Лорен была уже на грани, впрочем, как и я. Жилка на ее шеи заставила мой рот снова наполниться ядом. «Давай же. Кончай!» - пронеслось в моей голове.

Лорен вскрикнула, достиг оргазма, и я припал губами к ее шее. Прокусив тонкую кожу, я начал высасывать кровь. Девушка не чувствовала боли, она была в царстве оргазма. Хоть я и хотел делать больно людям, но пить кровь удовлетворенной девушки куда слаще, чем не удовлетворенной. Поэтому всегда после секса, я убиваю их, тем самым заглушая сразу два желания. Голод и похоть.

Вдруг осознав, что происходит, девка начала кричать и брыгатся от боли. Зажав ее рот рукой, я продолжил наслаждаться кровью. Вскоре силы совсем покинули Лорен и она перестала дергаться. Через минуту-другую, я допил последнюю каплю крову в ее безжизненном теле. Ну вот и все. Еще один трупик весит на мне. И таких уже несколько сотен.

Я убийца. И меня это нисколько не волнует. Людишки когда нибудь все равно сдохнут. А я мщу им. За все. Подумаешь человечишка. Одним больше, одним меньше. Какая разница?

Встав с кровати, я быстро оделся и спокойно вышел на улицу. Линзы скорее всего уже растворились. Моргнув я понял, что это так и есть. Достав из кармана куртки темные очки, я надел их и пошел в сторону моего логова…


	2. Глава 1 Похищенная

**Глава 1 «Похищенная»**

В моей временной квартире было все, что могло мне понадобиться. И сейчас я должен проверить почту. В этом городке полно продажных крыс и с одной из них договорился я. Заплатив кругленькую сумму, мне удалось уговорить жалкого человечишку достать нужные мне сведенья. И конечно они о месте положения Свона и его команды «защитников от нечисти». То есть от таких, как я.

Мерзкие людишки, неужели они и вправду рассчитывают на истребление всех вампиров? Мы сильнее их. Нас нельзя просто застрелить. Только вампир может убить вампира, ну или оборотень. Как можно убить мертвого? Ха! Человек до того глуп, что пытается убить мертвецов. Для нас, вампиров, людишки лишь средство для жизни, пища и ни чего больше.

Комп загрузился достаточно быстро и единственная новость, которая обрадовала меня за сегодня так это одно сообщение в почтовом ящике. Да. Хоть не зря потратил время на того слезника. Нус, что тут у нас.

Мои глаза начали быстро бегать по строчкам, а мозг, улавливая информацию, стал лихорадочно разрабатывать сразу несколько планов действия. Неожиданно все внимание устремилось на одну строчку, а точнее на одно слово. «Форкс». Какого черта?! Неужели штаб этих фанатиков находится в Форксе? Это же такое маленькое городишко. И там всегда дождь. Там скорее будут обитать вампиры, чем люди. Тем боле охотники на вампиров.

А может это ловушка? Что если тот книжный червь тоже один из них и просто подкинул мне то, что нужно было этим жалким отбросам. Чтобы убить меня. Вот только каким образом они это сделают...

А может, я все преувеличиваю? И нет ни какой ловушки? Но, а вдруг есть? Стоит проверить, безопасным путем. А может приступать к плану B? Не стоит рисковать. Я и так слишком долго ждал этого дня. И Аро теперь на моей стороне. Ему тоже не нравятся эти глупые низшие существа. Когда как я их вообще не переношу. Ненависть. Это единственное, что они во мне пробуждают. Боль уже утихла. Прошла. Ее не существует. Осталась лишь всепоглощающая ненависть и месть, которой подвергнутся «защитники». Мужчины, потом жены и дети, а напоследок старики. Так мы будем убивать их всех по очереди. Другие вампиры не согласны со всем. Они требуют, чтобы мы избавились только от мужчин. Но меня не остановят женщины и дети. Я запросто могу убить младенца. Потому что я ненавижу их. Дети это продолжение рода. И если от них не избавится, то потом они тоже начнут мстить. Как я.

Да. Решено. Приступаю к запасному плану. Как только буду уверен, что ничего не угрожает моим планам, то попробую разузнать больше об этом Форксе. И кто там проживает.

Продолжая дальше изучать полученный мною материал, и наткнулся на самую важную часть. Да. Я так и знал! Значит у Свона все же есть отпрыски, точнее отпрыск. Жены нет, за то ребенок. Осталось найти его ребенка, которого он наверняка хорошо прячет. Но стоит попытаться. Дальше я продолжил читать. И уже через пять секунд наткнулся на то, что нужно.

Удача сегодня определенно на моей стороне!

Хоть и университет, в который я направлялся, далеко, но машину я брать не стал. На моих двух быстрее. Да и сейчас только семь часов вечера. Если в моей машине будет лежать связанное тело, то это точно кто нибудь заметит. Поэтому лучше идти на своих двоих. Скорость, ловкость и дар на моей стороне.

Если университет почти на другом конце города, то примерное за пять минут я доберусь туда. Благо, новая ипостась наградила меня еще сверхскоростью, с которой не может, не сравнится ни один вампир.

Как только я вышел из квартиры и направился в менее людное место, меня остановили. Рядом с дорогой, по которой я шел, была детская площадка и дети, играя в футбол, залепили мячом прямо мне голову. Ненавижу человеческих детей!

- Извините, а можно наш мячик забрать? – Ко мне подбежал мальчик лет сем и посмотрел на мяч в моих руках.

- Конечно. – Приторно сладко ответил я, садясь на корточки напротив мальчика. Снимая солнечные очки, я показываю ему мои ярко-алые глаза. А потом двумя руками сжимаю мяч, отчего он лопается.

- Зачем вы это сделали? – Воскликнул отпрыск жалких тварей.

- Потому что я так хочу. А теперь иди отсюда, пока я тебе руки и ноги не повыдергивал. – И чтобы завершить дела, я сверкнул своими клыками. Глаза парня расширились от ужаса, и с воплями он бросился бежать от меня прочь.

Ненавижу всех на этой планете. Какого черта, я вообще здесь родился? Хотя, нет. Я должен быть здесь, чтобы раз и навсегда избавить мир от тварей, которые называют себя «защитниками». Лучше бы они себя защитили. Ведь скоро я приду за ними, и тогда ничто их не спасет.

Зайдя в переулок, я сделал прыжок и приземлился на десятиэтажном здании. Будем добираться по крышам. Это самый оптимальный вариант.

Как я и рассчитывал, через пять минут, передо мной представился университет. Осталось найти жалкую маленькую тварь, которая поможет мне в моей мести. Благо, червяк, сразу и фото прислал мне. Поэтому я думаю, что без труда найду здесь того самого человека. Если только он еще здесь.

Затаившись в ближайший кустах, я стал прослушивать мысли учеников, стараясь отыскать нужного мне человека. Через несколько минут поисков, я нашел это отродье дьявола.

У Свона была дочь. Ей 19 лет и она учится в университете. Короче говоря, эта мелкая шлюшка моя ровесница. Ну, биологически. А если считать еще и в качестве вампира, то я старше ее на многие годы.

Девушка, если ее так можно назвать, стояла в стороне от всех учащихся, смотря на небо. Странная она какая-то… Нахрен стоять, и пялится на небо? Все равно кроме неба и облаков она там ничего не увидит.

Девчонка опустила голову, смотря на свои ноги, и побрела еще дальше от остальных ребят. Отлично. Она сама упростила мне задачу. Мне же лишь осталось воспользоваться случаем. И я его не упущу.

Сорвавшись с места не на человеческой скорости, я пересек пространство, разделявшее меня и девчонку, и схватил ее за глотку. Другой рукой я зажал ей рот.

- Молчи. Или умрешь прямо сейчас. – Зловеще прошептал я на ухо, ничего не понимающей девчушки. Наконец сообразив, что происходит, она начала драться и даже пыталась укусить меня за руку. Идиотка. Я посильнее сжал ее горло, и она начала задыхаться.

- Прекрати сопротивляться. Ты нужно мне живой, а если ты и дальше будешь продолжать в дом же духе, то я буду вынужден тебя ударить или убить. Что ты выбираешь? – Она просто прекратила вертеться, и я немного разжал ее горло. Девчонка начала жадно глотать воздух. – Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты пошла со мной. Я не убью тебя…сразу. Ты мне еще пригодишься.

Я потащил девушку подальше от университета в лес, который распластался вокруг учебного заведения. Скрывшись в тени деревьев, я удостоверился, что некто не видел этой картины. Ученики продолжали болтать друг с другом и ничего не замечать. Тем лучше. Для них… от случайных свидетелей я бы избавился.

Девушка в моих руках, просто стояла не шелохнувшись. Казалось, будто даже не дышит. Но рукой, которая закрывала ее рот, я ощущал дуновения воздуха, который поступал через ее нос в легкие.

Хорошая девочка. Слушать и соображать умеет.

Опустив ее горло, я достал из кармана заранее подготовленный скотч и кусок веревки.

- Сейчас я отпущу вторую руку, чтобы заклеить тебе рот. И если ты закричишь или попытаешься сбежать, маленькая сучка, я тебя поймаю и тогда тебе точно не жить. Уяснила? – С вежливыми манерами к людям, я давно попрощался. Но иногда обстоятельства заставляют быть вежливым. Но это точно не то обстоятельство. Девушка кивнул в знак согласия.

Я опустил руку и со скоростью света, заклеил ей рот и связал руки. Конечно я мог этого сделать и не спрашиваю девчонку. Но перестраховаться стоит. Мало ли что у этой стервы на уме.

Резко повернув девчонку лицом к себе, я стал лучше ее рассматривать. Худенькая, не высокая, с каштановыми волосами, шоколадными глазами, расширенными от ужаса. Определенно не мой вкус. Ничем не примечательная серая мышка, если судить по ее одежде. Я больше люблю более шикарных и уверенных в себе девушек. Обычно – это просто продажные шлюхи. Но мне плевать. Я трахаю их и убиваю. О таких не кто не вспомнить, о таких не кто не беспокоится. Да и если бы были, мне все равно наплевать. Человечишки жалкие не на что не способные существа.

Перекинув маленькое тело на плечо, я побежал быстро, как только мог в свое логово. Вдруг у нее все же есть охрана. Хотя что-то мне подсказывает, что нет. Странно, и почему этот ублюдок Свон не побеспокоился о защите собственной дочери? Наверное, потому что мозгов не хватило догадаться, что кто-то хочет избавиться от него и всей его семьи.

Ветер развевал мой бардак на голове. И снова вовремя бега меня окатило чувство свободы и легкости. Нет ни боли, ни злости, ни обид, ни мести… Есть только я, ветер, дующий в лицо и…мелкая соплячка на моем плече, которая стукала меня маленькими кулачками по спине. Хотя я бы сказал, что ласкала кулачками по спине. Потому что боли я не чувствовал. Такая мелкая девчонка не способна нанести мне хоть какой-то телесный вред.

Я остановился, выяснить, что ей нужно. Сняв ее с плеча, я посмотрел на нее. Она была вся зеленая, как будто ее сейчас…

Осознав в чем дело, я отлепил скотч и мою пленницу блевануло. Хреново дело. Ну и что мне делать с этой девкой? Вдруг ей опять плохо станет и ее вырвет на меня.

- В следующий раз, закрой глаза. – Строго сказал я. Девчонка выпучила на меня свои глаза.

- В следующий раз? А можно мы пойдем пешком? – Пискнула она.

- Нет. – Я начинал терять контроль. Сначала дерется, потом блюет, а теперь еще и что-то просит.

Когда цвет ее лица, стал более-менее нормальный, я снова заклеил ее рот скотчем и повесил ее на свое плечо.

- Закрой глаза. – Напомнил я.

Скорее всего она послушалась, потому что на протяжении пути через лес не требовала остановки. Хм! Требовала. Она ничего не может требовать. Здесь я требую, а она исполняет.

Как только лес закончился, я вскочил на крыши домов. И продолжил путь.

Через пять минут я уже увидел знакомый переулок, в котором недавно пребывал. Уже близко. Осталось только пройти не замеченным с ношей на плече.

К счастью, мне удалось это сделать. И теперь, стоя в своей квартире, я думал, сразу ли приступить ко второй стадии плана B или подождать? С другой стороны, если я буду ждать, то эта человеческая девчонка проведет здесь больше, чем мне бы того хотелось.

И чем быстрее я закончу с папашей девчонки, тем быстрее я убью ее. И тогда Свонов больше не останется. Да, приступим ко второму этапу.

- Ммм. – Замычала девчонка, сидя на диване.

- Что?

Девчонка снова замычала и указала на связанные руки. Я глубоко вздохнул. Ну, а почему бы ее и не развязать? Убежать она точно не сможет. Закричать? Так пусть, у меня нет соседей. На улице если и услышат, то не будут обращать внимания. В Лос-Анджелесе ни кого не волнует кроме себя что-то еще.

Подойдя к девчонке, я развязал ее руки, а скотч она сама сняла. И только тут меня осенило, что я не слышу ее мысли. И почему я этого сразу не заметил? Еще когда задавался вопросом, что у этой девчонки на уме. Блять! Полный пипец! Я-то думал, что мой дар поможет сразу все выяснить у этой мерзавки. А тут! Какого хрена?! Всегда все поддавались моему дару! Нет ни одного существа, способного скрыть свои мысли от меня.

- О чем ты сейчас думаешь? – Спросил я, еще раз стараясь уловить поток мыслей. Девушка мгновенно залилась румянцем, кажется от смущения, уставилась в пол и просто покачала головой.

- Ни о чем. – Пискнула это мерзкая девчонка. Черт! Теперь у меня появилось еще несколько причин ненавидеть Свонов. И одна их них сидит передо мной. Чтоб ее! Какого хрена я не могу читать ее мысли?!

- Не представляю, зачем вампиру красть человека, если он может и так его убить. Или некоторые вампиры любят кушать дома? – Задумчиво произнесла девчонка.

- Знаешь кто я такой? – Иронично поинтересовался я.

- Ну, мы оказались здесь примерно за 5 - 10 минут, когда как даже на машине 30. Это уже само собой говорит, что ты не человек. И люди не умеют прыгать по крышам с земли, да еще и с ношей в руках. У тебя ярко-алые глаза. Что свойственно вампирам. Ну, и ты слишком красив, чтобы быть человеком. – На последнем предложении, девчонка покраснела. Я ж только хмыкнул. Все покупаются на красоту вампира. Не удивительно, что и эта купилась. Все людишки одинаковы. Только вот, женщины восхищаются, а мужчины завидуют.

- Да, ну? И откуда мелкая девчонка может знать о вампирах? – Я начал насмехаться над ней. Всегда интересно, что люди от этого злятся, но сделать ничего не могут. Тем более насмехаться – это моя обычная манера поведения.

-Это не значит, что маленькие девочки не умеют читать. Зато старичкам тяжело читать и что-то запоминать. Держу пари, что тебе сотня уже есть. Ты носишь очки? Если да, то тебе следует их одеть, чтобы ты понял, что я не маленькая девочка. Мне 19. Ну, только по сравнению с тобой я маленькая. Но ведь биологически мы с тобой одинакового возраста. Когда тебя превратили, тебе ведь тоже 19 было? – Признаюсь, такая тирада привела меня в легкий ступор. Еще не один человек, знающий, что я вампир, не отвечал мне так. Она тоже насмехалась надо мной. Все знающие меня люди, дрожали рядом со мной. А она нет. Она чувствовала себя уверенно и даже насмехалась. Любой другой вампир давно бы оторвал ей голову, да и я тоже. Только вот она мне нужна и это забавно. Над столетним вампиром насмехается маленькая девчонка. Да, видимо не все Своны такие, как Чарли. Его дочь определенно не из того сорта. Маленькая, а такая храбрая.

- Поиграть решила? А тебя не учили, что грубить взрослым нехорошо? – Я ослепительно улыбнулся. – Ты играешь с огнем. Мое терпение не резиновое, поэтому следи за словами. – Я только пытался запугать ее, на самом деле я хотел продолжить эту словесную игру. Честно, меня она заводила.

- Играю я скорее со льдом, чем с огнем. Да, если бы хотел меня убить, то давно бы уже убил. Ты ведь сам сказал, что я тебе для чего-то нужна живой. И ты меня не убьешь, пока не получишь, то, что тебе надо. Так почему я должна бояться, если ты все равно ничего мне не сделаешь? – Она вызывающе приподнял брови. Черт, мне нравится, как ведет себя это сучка. Все остальные женщины просто поддавались мне и моим желаниям. А она нет. Она играет со мной. Бросает мне вызов.

Прислушавшись, я уловил звук ее крови, бегущей по венам. Уверен, что сейчас кровь ее так и бурлит, вызывая бешеный адреналин. И она не чего не боится.

- Тебе нравится это, да? Нравится насмехаться надо мной, зная, что я ничего не сделаю тебе? Нравится, этот адреналин, который разливается по твоим венам? Нравится быть на волоске от смерти? – Я подошел к ней в плотную, смотря прямо в глаза. Стук ее сердца оглушал пространство. Если она меня и боялась, то не показывала этого. Ни один мускул на ее лице не дрогнул. Она не приняла мои слова в серьез.

- Нравится. А тебе нравится сражаться с жжением в горле? Нравится играть со мной, как кошка с мышкой? Нравится загонять свою жертву в угол? Нравится, что я не боюсь тебя, что издеваюсь над тобой? – Она встала с дивана и говорила, не отрывая от меня взгляда. Если бы в моих венах была кровь, то сейчас она бы бежала быстрым ручьем. Кажется, что от разговора с этой девчонкой, я получаю самый настоящий адреналин. И…и я возбуждаюсь. Определенно эта девчонка делает, что-то со мной. И мне это нравится. Нравится, что она ведет себя не принужденно. Нравится, что разговаривает со мной, как высокомерная стерва. Блять! Я хочу ее! Очень хочу! Я хочу трахнуть эта мелкую сучку!

- Нравится. – Просто ответил я.

- У тебя есть клыки? – Девчонка перевела взгляд на мои губы, которые изогнулись в усмешке. Глупый вопрос.

- Я не граф Дракула. У этого поколения вампиров, нет клыков. Просто наши зубы острее, чем человеческие. – Я широко улыбнулся, обнажая ряды идеально белых зубов. И острых, как ножи.

Девчонка кивнула и просто еще ближе подошла ко мне. Я следил за ее действиями, не понимая, зачем она спросила. И зачем подошла настолько близко к хищнику. Я ведь в любой момент могу потерять контроль и убить ее. Черт. Она права, я не убью ее, просто потому что не могу. Она нужна мне для мести.

Белла, наконец, я мысленно назвал ее по имени, встала на носочки и потянулась к моим губам. Через секунду, она прижала свои губы к моим. Легко целуя.

Не знаю, что на меня нашло, но желание охватило меня с головой. В следующую секунду, я завладел ее губами. Одной рукой придерживая ее за талию, а другой притягивая ее ближе ко мне за шею.

Я целовал ее страстно, показывая, какового мое желание. Она отвечала с тем же напором. Казалось, что она хочет того же. Ее маленькие ручки обвились вокруг моей шеи, а потом зарылись пальчиками в мои спутанные волосы.

Наши губы двигались синхронно. Но мне было этого мало. Я хотел большего. Скользя языком по ее нижней губе, я заставил приоткрыть ее рот. Мой язык сразу проник в ее рот, исследуя каждую частичку. Потом она начала бороться со мной своим языком. Мы вели битву за лидерство. Показывая жестами страсти, наше желание.

Теперь мне стало понятно, зачем она спрашивала про клыки…


	3. Глава 2 В ловушке желаний

**Глава 2 «В ловушке желаний»**

Мой язык жадно исследовал глубины ее рта. Руки опустились на ее талию, а потом и вовсе нашли ее упругий зад. Она стонала, прямо мне в рот. И ее стоны подбадривали меня, совершить, то, что я не мог сделать из-за своих принципов. Я не мог трахнуть, своего заклятого врага. Просто не мог, потому что я должен ненавидеть ее всем своим существом.

Но желание, которое овладело всем моим телом, так сильно, что я просто не могу противиться ему. Внезапно Белла начала отстранятся от меня. Что за хрень? Какого черта, она делает? Я же так сильно хочу ее.

- Может тебе и не нужен кислород, но мне он необходим. – Саркастически заметила она, тяжело дыша. Черт! Я ведь совсем забыл, что она человек. И ей нужно дышать.

- Да верно. – Она уткнулась лицом мне в шею, восстанавливая дыхание, пока я прокладывал дорожку поцелуев от ее лица к плечам и ключице. Мои руки исследовали ее хрупкое тело.

- Я так ненавижу тебя. За, то, что ты делаешь со мной. – Между поцелуями, сказал я. Она лишь кивнула.

- Как тебя зовут? – Спросила она. Судя по всему ее, дыхание почти пришло в норму. Но мой слух резали удары ее быстро бьющегося сердца.

- Эдвард.

- Зачем я нужна тебе? Почему ты просто меня не убьешь?

- Ты сильно хочешь умереть? – Саркастически спросил я, продолжая покрывать ее тонкую шею поцелуями. Ответам на мои ласки, последовал стон, слетающий с ее губ.

- Да. Сильно. – Мне хватило секунды, чтобы понять, что она не шутит, что действительно отвечает на мой вопрос. Оторвавшись от ее нежной кожи, я посмотрел ей в глаза.

- Почему ты хочешь умереть?

- Потому что моя жизнь сплошное дерьмо. Отец вечно говорит, что когда нибудь я займу его место. Он глава несчастных фанатиков, избавляющий мир от таких, как ты. Вот откуда я знаю о вампирах. Но я не хочу быть убийцей. Все люди вступающий в этот «клуб» становятся настоящими тиранами и монстрами, ненормальными. Вампиры ведь тоже люди, ну когда-то ими были. Они живые существа, испытывающие чувства, желания, любовь, страсть. Я лучше умру, чем стану ненормальной и буду убивать людей. – Все это время я смотрел в ее глаза, пытаясь найти хоть малейшее признаки того, что она врет. Но нет. Она говорила абсолютно искренне.

- Когда я был человеком, у меня была большая семья. Два брата и две сестры. Любяще родители. И невеста. Правда, я не любил ее. Таня была слишком эгоистичной. В те времена была облава на ведьм и вампиров. И возглавлял ее Чарльз Свон. Твой пра-пра дед. Он был одержим охотой на нечисть. И в ту ночь, ему доложили, якобы на окраине города есть большая семья вампиров, клан. И он поверил. Он убил очень добрых людей. Он истребил всю мою семью, включая Таню. А мне удалось бежать. Потом я наткнулся на настоящих вампиров, только они меня не убили. Они меня превратили. И все эти годы, все эти 108 лет я только и мечтал, как убить всех Свонов. Я мечтал о мести. Я мечтал истребить всех Свонов. Но эти фанатики слишком хорошо прятались. Я не мог их найти. И вот теперь появился Чарли Свон. Он очень похож на Чарльза. И на земле остались лишь только два Свона. Ты и твой отец. И я решил использовать тебя, чтобы…

- Чтобы выманить Чарли и убить его. А потом ты убьешь меня. – Закончила за меня Белла.

- Да. – Сам не знаю, зачем я все это ей рассказал, но мне стало легче. Раньше я никому об этом не говорил, я не хотел снова возвращать боль. Даже вампиром, иногда я чувствовал боль, боль напоминающею о прошлом. О моей семье. О том, как сильно я любил своих родных.

Но теперь, когда я рассказал это ей, я не чувствовал боли. Нет. Я ни чего не чувствовал, кроме желания, которое охватило меня, когда она поцеловала меня. Мной все еще владело желание.

- Наверное, это тяжело жить с болью. Ты страдал и до сих пор страдаешь. – Заключила она.

- Мне не нужна твоя жалость. – Прорычал я.

- Я и не жалею тебя. Высказываю свое мнение. Если бы я была на твоем месте, я бы тоже не хотела, чтобы меня жалели. Поэтому я и не жалею. Я просто говорю, что тебе было тяжело. И сейчас тебе тоже тяжело. Ведь я твой враг. И ты должен убить меня. Но вместо этого ты отдаешься желаниям и ненавидишь еще и себя за это. – Черт. У меня такое ощущение, что она видит меня насквозь. Откуда она об этом узнала. Ведь она права. Я хочу ее. И за это ненавижу не только ее, но и себя.

- Я ненавижу себя, за то, что хочу тебя. – Признал я, наконец. А зачем скрывать? Она все равно знает.

- Так поддайся. Всего на день. Поддайся собственным желаниям. – Умоляла она. Значит, она испытывала тоже, что и я. Меня охватила животная страсть, какой я еще никогда не испытывал. Я не находил выхода, кроме как просто поддаться своим желаниям. Почему бы не забыть обо всех своих принципах, и получить того, чего я так сильно желаю. Белла ведь тоже этого хочет. Мы оба этого хотим, и только я препятствую этому.

Застонав, я притянул ее к себе и жадно впился в ее сочные губы, как в спасательный круг.

Она обхватила мою шею руками, притягивая ближе. Мой язык прошелся по ее нижней губе, прося входа. И она мне его дала. Мы оба застонали, когда наши языки встретились в страстной борьбе.

Мои руки оказались на ее ягодицах, поднимая, и я потащил ее в спальню. Все это время на пути к спальне, мы не отрывались друг от друга. С каждым мгновением я желал ее все больше и больше. При каждом нашем соприкосновением, мое возбуждение росло. При каждом нашем стоне, мой контроль слабел, пока не раскололся на тысячу мелкий щепок. Я не мог больше терпеть, я так сильно хотел ее, что здравый рассудок был забыт.

Остановившись возле кровати, я дал ей дышать, я стал покрывать поцелуями все открытые участки ее кожи. Черт! Эдвард, что с тобой? Она же очередная потаскушка, в ней ничего особенного. Это просто от того что еще чуть-чуть и твоя месть исполнится. В ней нет ничего примечательного.

Нет. Нету. Зато она не обычная внутри. Да я бы и не сказал, что она уродина. По крайне мере округлости у нее на месте.

Мои руки бесстыдно бродили по ее телу, пока не наткнулись на края ее рубашки. Я начал тянуть края к верху. Она помогала мне.

Избавившись от ненужной вещи, я стал целовать открывшиеся места ее кожи. Периодически заходя под края ее лифчика. Одной рукой я гладил ее спину, когда второй рукой нашел ее пухлую грудь и сжал. Она застонала и выгнулась дугой навстречу моим ласкам.

Нащупав на ее спине застежку, одним движением я расстегнул ее и лифчик, как мановением палочки оказался на полу, вместе с Беллиной рубашкой. Там им самое место.

Отстранившись от нее, я стал жадно поглощать глазами открывшееся зрелище. Белла в мгновение, поняв, что я делаю, покраснела и попыталась прикрыться.

- Ну, и что ты делаешь? – Чуть ли не прорычал я, останавливая ее. – Не смей прятаться от меня. – Она послушалась. Снова прижимаясь ко мне, она начала еще страстнее, если это возможно, целовать меня. Она усиливала напор, обрушивая свои губы на мои.

Я снова приподнял ее за ягодицы и положил на кровать. Она тянула меня на себя, и я устроился между ее ногами, прижимаясь к ее центру желаний, своим возбуждением. Она почувствовала мою плоть и застонала в предвкушении.

Оторвавшись от ее губ, и припал к груди. Захватив языком твердую горошину, я стал с ней играть. Пока моя вторая рука, мяла другую грудь, перекатывая между пальцами розовый сосок. Она громко стонала, произнося мое имя. Слетающие с ее губ стоны, распаляли и без того мое большое возбуждение. С каждым новым стоном, мои принципы становились не такими значительными, пока совсем не сломались, отдавая мой разум во власть похоти.

- Эдвард. – В очередной раз простонала она. – Я больше не могу. – Хныкала она. Я ухмыльнулся. Знала бы, как тяжело мне держать себя в руках, чтобы не взять прямо сейчас. Но я просто хотел еще поиграть с ней. Тем самым продолжая нашу словесную «перепалку», пока она не перешла в физическую.

Приподнявшись, я стащил футболку. А потом прижался к ней. Ощущать ее голую грудь своей, было потрясающее ощущение. Животные инстинкты поглощали меня в свою пучину.

С моих губ сорвалось шипение, когда Белла добралась до молнии на моих штанах руками и задела мою пульсирующую плоть. Посмотрев на нее предупреждающим взглядом, я увидел ее лукавую улыбку и взгляд наигранной невинности.

Ах, маленькая сучка, значит, поиграть решила.

- Ты сама напросилась. – Прошептал я, покусывая мочку ее уха. Я стал терзать ее. Покусывая, посасывая и облизывая открытые участи ее кожи. Но я не притрагивался к сосредоточениям ее желаний. Я мучил ее. И она понимала это.

- Ну, что, нравится играть со мной?

- Да. – Ее ответ озадачил меня. И видимо поняв, она пояснила. – Ты мучаешь не только меня, но и себя. Ты мучаешь нас. Тебе нравится играть с собственными желаниями? – Она опять видимо хочет начать нашу словесную «перепалку». И я бы помог ей в этом, вот только она права. Я хочу трахнуть ее сильнее, чем, что-либо еще. Я просто не выдержу, если не получу, чего так страстно желаю.

Послав все к чертовой матери, я стал стаскивать с нее джинсы, у которых, как назло заела молния. Обматерив все, на чем свет стоит, я просто разодрал эти чертовы джинсы в мелкие клочья. Сил терпеть не осталось. Потом стянул синие кружева, которые восхитительно смотрелись на ее бледной коже. Только вот они сейчас лишние.

Наконец Белла престала передо мной полностью обнаженная. И должен признать эта стерва, действительно хороша. Под серой мышкой прячется настоящая тигрица, похотливая шлюха. Ну, насчет тигрицы мне надо еще проверить. Оболочка обманчива.

Я снова завладел ее губами, срывая с них страстный поцелуй. И она снова застонала. Отстранившись, я посмотрел на ее тело. Упругие груди вздымалась из-за сбившегося дыхания. Каштановые локоны струились по подушке. Я чувствовал запах ее желания. И она пахла потрясающе. Я мог воображать какового ее желание на вкус.

- Хренов засранец. Снимай свои штаны. – Прорычала Белла, на грани срыва. Я усмехнулся. Еще чуть-чуть и она начнет материть меня, что совсем не нормально для человека при условии, что слова в адрес вампира.

Встав с кровати, я мигом избавился от ненужных вещей. И джинсы с боксерами присоединились к остальной куче ненужной одежды.

Девчонка пожирала меня взглядом, изучая мое тело. Особое внимание она уделила моему мужскому достоинству, а потом покраснела еще больше и отвернулась. Как будто впервые видит.

Снова залез на кровать, я принялся покрывать поцелуями ее тело. Она извивалась и громко стонала, выгибаясь дугой, ближе прижимаясь ко мне.

Рукой я раздвинул ее бедра и устроился между ними. Она обхватила мою шею руками и жадно впилась в губы. От ощущения соприкосновения наших языков я тихо застонал. Ближе придвигаясь к ее центру, я ощущал жар на своей плоти. Жар ее желания.

Не в силах больше испытывать сладкую муку, я резко вошел в нее и порвал внутри нее стенку. Она вскрикнула от боли и ногтями вцепилась в мою спину. Только после этого я осознал, что она девственница. Замерев на месте, я позволил ей привыкнуть.

- Тшш. Сейчас все пройдет. Тебе нужно привыкнуть. Ты должна была сказать мне. Я, конечно, люблю делать больно мерзким людишкам, но сейчас ты и мне кайф обламываешь.

- Сукин сын. – Пропищала она, не без доли сарказма.

- Не надо впутывать мою маму.

- Заткнись. – Рявкнула она. Я хмыкнул сквозь улыбку и заткнулся. Примерно через две минуты, я ощутил, что ее хватка слабеет. Ее ногти больше не впивались в мою каменную кожу. Она гладила мою спину, ласкала, притягивая к себе. Приподняв бедра, она позволила мне войти еще глубже в нее. Поняв, что она просит продолжение, я медленно вышел из нее и снова зашел.

Я снова повторял движения, выбирая нужный ритм. В конце концов, я не смог больше сдерживать себя и начал резко и грубо трахать ее. Но она не сопротивлялась, а наоборот, она помогала мне, следуя моему ритму, поднимая навстречу свои бедра моим толчкам.

Она стонала мое имя, выгибаясь. А я продолжал свои толчки, пытаясь проникнуть в нее все дальше. Закинув ее ноги себе на плечи, я смог поменять направление. От смены позы, Белла еще громче начала стонать, царапая от наслаждения мою кожу. Только боли она мне этим не причиняла, ни что не способно порвать вампирскую кожу, кроме клыков вампира и оборотня.

Я почувствовал, как стенки ее влагалища начали сокращаться вокруг моей плоти, и начал еще быстрее и грубее входить в нее. Через минуту она громко вскрикнула мое имя, и обмякла в моих руках. Ее тело сотрясала мелкая дрожь, от силы оргазма. Делая еще несколько толчков, я последовал за ней, на вершину блаженства. Я вылил все свое семя в нее, и это освободила меня от напряжения. Наконец я смог утолить свою животную страсть.

Несколько минут мы лежали, молча, приводя свое дыхание в норму.

- Как ты найдешь Чарли? Я не знаю где его «клуб». – Прервала она тишину.

- Именно для этого мне и нужна была ты. Я свяжусь с Чарли и скажу, что ты у меня в заложниках. Ты единственная, кто может продолжить род Свонов, и он это знает. Поэтому он, конечно, сразу свяжется со мной. Я предложу ему встречу, войну, в обмен на тебя. Он придет с множеством людей, которые с радостью захотят убить вампира. Хотя, как они это сделают, я не знаю. Но я тоже не буду один. Мы перебьем всех этих фанатиков, а потом найдем их штаб. Все разрушим там. И в конце я навсегда закончу род Свонов. – Излагал я свои планы.

- Убив меня. – Закончила Белла. Я только кивнул. – Ты безжалостный. – Это был не упрек, это было скорее заключение или вывод или просто констатация факта.

- Да. Вы сделали меня таким.

- Чарльз Свон сделал тебя таким. – Не согласилась она.

- Что, правда, то, правда. – Согласился я. – Восемь часов. Спи. Завтра ты должна быть, как огурчик. Мне еще пригодятся твои силы.

- Ага. – Она зевнула, и посмотрела на меня из-под опущенных ресниц. – Для чего?

- Завтра узнаешь. – Я соблазнительно улыбнулся, ложась рядом с ней на спину. Она потянулась и устроилась у меня на груди. Сначала меня это озадачило, но потом я решил, что пусть лежит. Какая разница? Завтра я еще воспользуюсь ее телом, потом уеду к Аро, разберусь с ее отцом, ну и конечно убью ее. И что самое странное, что она сама хочет умереть. И так спокойно говорит о собственной смерти. Спит с врагом.

Через несколько минут я уловил ровное биение сердца и равномерное дыхание. Заснула.

Не зная чем себя занять, я стал обдумывать все детали плана, параллельно играя с локонами Беллы.

Всю ночь я так и пролежал, обдумывая все, что произошло за один день и все, что могло произойти. Я даже не заметил, как рассвело, и как шевелилась девушка на моей груди. Я был слишком сильно погружен в свои мысли.

Из мыслей меня вывело мягкое прикосновение к моим губам. Я сразу сфокусировал свой взгляд, на пространство окала моего лица.

- Привет. – Хриплым ото сна голосом, поприветствовала меня Белла.

- Привет. – Ответил я. Она снова потянулась и нежно поцеловала меня. Я ответил на ее поцелуй и языком приоткрыл рот. Углубляя поцелуй, я повалил ее на спину. Она отвечала моим ласкам с той же страстью, что и я. Закончилось все тем, что я опять трахнул ее.

Она возносилась на вершину в экстазе, и я смотрел на ее лицо в тот момент. По привычке я бы убил ее, высосав всю кровь из нее. Но что-то меня останавливало. Поэтому я просто смотрел и наслаждался ее телом.

Какое-то время мы лежали и целовались, наслаждаясь страстью, возникшей между нами.

-Куда ты? – Спросила Белла, когда я встал с кровати, ища новую одежду.

- Я должен уехать. Что бы связаться с Чарли, сначала мне нужно обсудить все со своими. – Я нашел чистые футболку и джинсы. – Ты останешься здесь. Меня не будет несколько дней. Может неделю. Если ты сбежишь, я найду тебя, и тебе точно не жить. – Я пристально посмотрел на нее. – Все необходимое ты найдешь в квартире. Надеюсь, что ты умеешь здраво думать.

- Да расслабься ты. Ни куда я не денусь. Лучше уж быть тут в твоей власти, чем учится, и потакать Чарли.

- Вот и отлично. Мне бы не хотелось сразу тебя убивать, я бы не прочь еще разок воспользоваться тобой.

- Скотина. – Промямлила она, но я все равно услышал это.

- Следи за словами стерва. – Наигранно зло, прошипел я. Хотя на самом деле не злился на нее. Мне нравится, как она ведет себя со мной.

- Я хочу в душ. – Она встала с кровати, полностью обнаженная и направилась в душ. Я же стал искать вещи, которые возьму с собой, складывая их в сумку.

Через двадцать минут, я полностью собрался, и в это время из душа вышла Белла, со спутанными мокрыми волосами и в моей футболке.

- Пока. – Отозвалась она, ложась на кровать и включая телевизор. Я этого не ожидал. Хоть поцеловала бы на прощание.

- И все?

- А что я должна еще сказать? Спасибо, что отымел меня, а теперь бросаешь на неделю одну, запрещая выходить на улицу? – Злобно ответила она. Чтож, видимо я задел ее эго. Ну, так ей и надо. Может, станет уважать меня.

- Да. Этого было бы достаточно. – С усмешкой на лице, заметил.

- Чтож, ну тогда спасибо Мистер «Я трахаю, все что движется». Я теперь вали отсюда на все четыре стороны. И кстати можешь сразу меня убить. Потому что спать с тобой я больше не буду.

- А кто тебя спрашивать будет? Если понадобится, я и изнасиловать могу.

- Если так хочешь потрахатся, то сначала убей меня, а потом можешь мое бездушное тело трахать сколько угодно, уяснил? – Помолчав секунд десять, она продолжила. – Хотя нет! Даже когда я умру, тебе будет запрещено притрагиваться ко мне. И попав в ад, я и тебя туда затащу. – Она сверлила меня взглядом, полным ненависти, но продолжила. – Так что, иди и найди себе новую дурочку, потому что я тебе не игрушка, мной нельзя пользоваться, когда тебе в голову придет! Я живое существо, а не твоя собственность! – Наконец она закончила свою гневную тираду.

Внутри меня бушевала буря эмоция. Начиная непониманием, шоком и заканчивая гневом. Наконец гнев взял вверх. Да как она смеет так со мной разговаривать?! Прежде чем я понял, что делаю, я уже начал свою тираду, держа одной рукой шею Беллы. Я душил девку, держа, ее ноги еле касались пола, но меня это не волновало. Не волновало, что я могу убить ее. Я ни кому не позволю так разговаривать со мной! Никому! Ни вампиру, ни человеку, тем более девке Свон.

- Все сказала? – Прорычал я. – А теперь слушай меня. Ты находишься у меня в доме! У меня в плену! – Четко проговаривая каждое слово, шипел я. – Ты _моя_ пленница! И я волен делать с тобой все, что хочу и когда хочу! И мне глубоко наплевать, живое ты существо или нет! Но факт остается фактом! Ты – человек, да еще и Свон! Больше всего в жизни я ненавижу людей! А семейство Свонов еще больше! И если я хочу тебя, то получу. Меня не будет волновать, захочешь ты этого или нет! Я и силой взять могу! А если у тебя еще остались претензии, то оставь их при себе. Мое терпение не резиновое, и тогда я точно приму меры твоего воспитания. Но мне бы не хотелось портить твое смазливое личико. Все же лучше трахать симпатичных, чем побитых сук. Уяснила? – Я вышел из себя и высказал все, что хотел. Эта мразь просто вывела меня из себя. Она орала на меня! Эта сука орала на _меня_! Не насмехалась, не язвила, а орала, указывая, что я должен делать, а что нет. Если это повторится, то она точно по ебалу получит.

Внезапно я понял, что наорать на нее - мало. Она заслужила наказание. Она должна понять, что я не шучу.

- А чтобы ты поняла всю серьезность моих слов, я преподам тебе урок. – Повалив ее на кровать, я молниеносным движением расстегнул штаны и приспустил их. Потом я разорвал в клочья свою рубашку, которая одела Белла.

Девчонка начала бороться и кричать. Я не слышал. Раздвинул ее ноги одной рукой, а другой держал ее руки над головой. Она умоляла остановиться, но я продолжал.

Устроившись поудобнее между ее ног я вошел в нее одним резким толчком. Она вскрикнула от боли. Она билась и вывертывалась из-под меня, как могла. Но попытки были неудачными. Не обращая никакого внимания на ее боль, я продолжил толчки. Я просто резко и до боли глубоко входил в нее. Она зажмурила глаза, пытаясь, справится с болью, но крики боли она была не в силах сдержать. Я всматривался в ее лицо без тени жалости, я просто выполнял «приговор». Она должна поплатиться. Ну и пусть, что только вчера она лишилась девственности. Плевать! И мне плевать, что я сейчас насилую ее. Человек должен знать свое место. Эта девка должна знать свое место.

Через несколько минут, я понял, что совсем близок к разрядке. Чтобы побыстрее получить сладостное удовлетворение, я усилил напор, насколько это вообще было возможно...Через минуту меня накрыла волна экстаза.

С чувством выполненного долга, я вышел из нее и стал натягивать джинсы. Ее сердце бешено билось, а из груди вырывались всхлипы. По ее щекам текли, как я думал, горячие слезы. Я ничуть не жалел о том, что сделал. Эта стерва должна знать свое место.

Встав, я посмотрел на ее слабое тело. Между ног остались красные следы. Кровь. Очевидно, я причинил ей сильную боль,…тем лучше.

Борясь со жжением в горле, я все же сказал:

- Надеюсь, ты усвоила урок. Впредь следи за своим языком. – Серьезным и одновременно предупреждающим тоном, предупредил я. – А теперь я уезжаю. - Я наклонился и поцеловал ее в губы, осторожно, пытаясь сказать, что она сама виновата. К моему удивлению, Белла не отвернулась или попыталась сопротивляться, а ответила. Просто взяла и ответила на поцелуй, даже после того, как я наорал на нее, чуть не задушил и изнасиловал. Почему она такая странная?

- Прости. – Прошептала она сдавленным голосом, когда я отстранился. Я в шоке уставился на нее. Она признала свою вину! Сама! Она извинилась! Извинилась за то, что я такой эгоист. Я причинил ей боль, а она только задело мое эго. И, тем не менее, извинилась _она. _Хотя по идее должен я. Конечно, я не стану этого делать, никогда, но я не ожидал, что она это сделает. Она удивляет меня с каждой минутой все больше и больше.

Не зная, что ответить, я просто кивнул.

- Могу я попросить тебя? – Не уверенно спросила она.

- Смотря что. – Настороженно ответил я. Но мне было интересно, что она хочет попросить.

- Поцелуй меня еще раз. – Уже более уверено отозвалась она. Я хмыкнул, но все, же выполнил ее просьбу. Наши губы слились в страстном поцелуе. Мой язык завладел ее ртом. Но, к сожалению, этому поцелую не продлится долго. Человеческие потребности оказывают большое влияние на Беллу.

Она слишком странная. После всей боли, что я причинил ей (и я об этом не жалею), она просит целовать ее, извинилась. Нет, она конечно сама виновата, но я бы на ее месте не извинялся, а просто бы терпел, молча в тряпочку.

«Какие тайны ты таишь в себе, Белла Свон?» - это была моя последняя мысль перед уходом из дома.

Я оставил ее одну и отправился в Вольтеру..


	4. Глава 3 Моя гребанная жизнь,

**Глава 3 «Моя гребанная жизнь, стала еще хуже»**

В Вольтеру я добрался достаточно быстро. Пять часов на самолете и два на машине. Должен сказать, что полет в небе был более приятным, чем поездка на машине. Дело в том, что после случая с Беллой я нуждался в очередной разрядке. И она (разрядка), таки появилась. Стюардессы на борту, были типичными шлюхами, которых я часто использовал. Как всегда одна из них не упустила возможности пофлиртовать со мной. Хоть ее попытки были и мерзкими и дешевыми, я все же недолго думая ответил ей. Поэтому пару раз мне удалось трахнуть стюардессу в туалете. А чтобы меня не вырвало, я представлял, что на месте стюардессы – Белла. Заниматься сексом с Беллой было куда лучше, чем с тупоголовой блондинкой с пятым размером груди. Почему-то с этих пор, я стал ненавидеть шлюх еще больше. Поэтому секс с шлюхами – закрыт. Буду искать простых дурочек. С ними секс - разрешен.

Внутри мне что-то подсказывала, что в таких переменах виновата Белла. Чтобы ее, эту Свон!

Даже на большом расстоянии от меня, ей удается влиять на меня. Каждый раз, вспоминая нашу ночь, я мгновенно возбуждался…

И за что такое «счастье» свалилось на мою больную голову?

Мой «позаимствованный» Aston Martin остановился перед въездом в город. Меня пропустили без проблем. Уверен, что Аро уже знает, что я близко. Вольтерой правят вампиры. Здесь, как бы штаб, древних вампиров. Самого большого клана. Клана Волтури. А люди даже не догадываются, что правила в этом городе диктуют вампиры. Глупые людишки! Конечно, им хорошо жить под нашей охранной. Ни один вампир не имеет право охотится в Вольтере. Вольтера – запрещенная зона. Все правонарушители, караются смертной казнью. Волтури приводят сюда иностранцев и обедают. Жителей Вольтера вампиры не убивают, только для конспирации и конечно, человек не должен знать о нашем существовании. Люди Свона, не должна обнаружить самый древний, большой и сильный клан. Иначе, вампирам может придти конец.

Почти все вампиры в клане Волтури обладают сильными дарами. Каждый дар исключителен. Аро, глава клана Волтури, так же предлагал и мне примкнуть к ним. Но я отказался. Я больше люблю находиться один. Одному вампиру проще жить. Я сам себе хозяин. И я бы не хотел, чтобы мной кто-то руководил. Как это было бы, будь я в клане Волтури.

Можно сказать, что Волтури – королевская семья. Они создают законы для вампиров. Да, у таких монстров, как я, есть законы, чтобы человек не обнаружил нас. Если убиваю я, то все думают, что это маньяк. Трахнул и убил. А Волтури приходится сложнее. Им нужно доставать много и сразу. В Вольтере обитает окала 200 вампиров. И иногда я просто не понимаю, как в таком маленьком городке скрывается столько вампиров. Во всем мире только окала 1000 вампиров и большинство одиночки или парочки. Встретить клан из 4 вампиров – уже редкость. А тут 200. Так, что Волтури – самый большой клан, а Вольтера – самый маленький город, в котором обитает самое большое количество вампиров.

Улицы Вольтеры очень узки, поэтому мне пришлось ехать по главной. Было окала девяти часов вечера, поэтому на улице начало смеркаться. Хорошо, что я приехал вечером, а то солнце – стало бы проблемой.

Я остановил машину, окала главной площади, посреди которой стоял огромный замок на башне, которого были часы.

Замок – Волтури. У входа меня уже ждали. Это еще раз подтверждает, что Аро знает все.

- Феликс. Деметрий. – Поприветствовал я вампиров.

- Эдвард. – Хором отозвались они.

«Тебе удалось?» - Услышал я мысленный вопрос Деметрий.

«Девчонка у нас?! – Мысленно вторил Феликс. В аэропорту я связался с Волтури и сообщил о том, что у Свона есть дочь и, что я, возможно, скоро их посещу.

- Удалось. Только девчонка у меня, а не у нас. – Вслух ответил я.

- Ты с собой ее привез? – Поинтересовался Деметрий. Я отрицательно покачал головой.

- Она в Лос-Анджелесе. В моей квартире. Я не стал рисковать. Вдруг за мной проследили.

- Одна?

- Да. – Замешательство читалось на лицах свиты Аро. Я усмехнулся. – Да не волнуйтесь вы так. Не сбежит она. У нее нет ни причин, ни желания.

- Что ты с ней сделал? – Спросил все тот же спокойный и рациональный Деметрий.

- А что не ясно? – саркастически заметил Феликс. Я хмыкнул, прочитав его мысли. – Он трахнул ее. – Сухо ответил он, на не высказанный вопрос Деметрия.

- Аро это не понравится, Эдвард. Зря ты это сделал. – Предупредил Деметрий. «Знал бы ты, что я еще с ней сделал» - подумал я, но вслух сказал другое.

- Я не виноват. Она сама просила. Знали бы вы, какими настырными бывают девственницы.

- Замечательно. Аро тебя прикончит. – Радостно заметил Феликс. Когда нибудь я убью этого гада!

Мы прошли в башню замка. Больше никто не обмолвился словом. Я не смогу отделятся от Аро. Его не устроят мои слова. Он захочет все увидеть сам. У Аро есть очень хороший дар. Я читаю мысли на расстоянии и только в момент их возникновения. А вот Аро читает мысли с помощью прикосновения. И что еще хуже, так это то, что он читает все мысли, которые когда-либо появлялись в голове человека или вампира.

Нет, я не боюсь Аро. Просто меня бесит, что он опять начнет меня отчитывать, как маленького, а я ничего не смогу сделать. Просто бесит!

Мы прошли через темный коридор и оказались в приемной. За столом сидела «секретарша» Джина.

- Оу, Эдвард. Привет. Давно не виделись. – Она слащаво улыбнулась, а я просто кивнул и легко улыбнулся. Джина человек. И она давно пытается меня соблазнить. Но мне она противна.

Дальше по коридору были огромные двери, которые вели в зал заседаний. Наверняка Аро, Марк и Кай уже там. Марк и Кай – братья Аро. И когда я говорю братья, ч действительно имею ввиду, что они биологические родные братья.

Дверь открылась и оттуда «выплыли» две маленькие фигурки.

- Оу. Малышка Джейн. И малыш Алек. – Поприветствовал я близнецов. Они улыбнулись.

- Эдвард. – Только мне было позволено называть Джейн и Алека малышами. Всех остальных они бы за это убили. У этих близнецов очень мощные дары. Их Аро всегда держит при себе. Джейн может мысленно внедрить сильнейшую боль. От этого даже вампир загнется. Она может концентрироваться только на одном предмете. А вот ее (родной) брат, может парализовать всех. Ее дар действует медленно, но после этого вампиры слепнут, глохнут. Он их обезоруживает. Двигаться можно будет, только этим все равно ничего не добьешься.

- Аро ждет тебя. – Улыбнулся Алек и указал на дверь. – С хорошими новостями.

- О, поверь. Он их получит. – Они кивнули и пошли дальше. Я зашел в зал и огляделся. Ни какого не было. Только Аро, Марк и Кай восседали на своих тронах.

- Привет Эдвард, мальчик мой. А мы как раз ждали тебя с новостями. – Тепло улыбнулся Аро.

- Аро, Марк, Кай. – Кивнул я. – Да, у меня действительно есть новости. Девчонка Свона, она у меня. В плену. И я уже придумал, как добраться до Свона. – Аро кивнул и пригласительным жестом руки, позвал меня. Хорошо что у нас с Аро общие цели. Только причины разные. Общая цель – убить Свона и его фанатиков. Цель Аро – спасти расу вампиров. Моя цель – месть.

Я подошел к нему и подал руку. Я слышал все мысли, что проносились в его голове, когда он читал все мои. Картинки заменяли друг друга, как калейдоскоп. А потом он увидел то, что ему не следовало…

- Эдвард! – Вскрикнул он, опуская мою руку и вставая с трона. – Какого черта ты это сделал?

- Ты знаешь причину. – Он знал, каково было мое желание в тот момент. Он знал о чем я думал в тот момент. Я просто не мог сопротивляться.

- Черта с два! Ты всегда думаешь только о себе!

- Потому что я себе хозяин! И что захочу, то и сделаю! – Я тоже сорвался на крик.

- Нет! Ты будешь слушать меня! Твой план, хорош, но ты не будешь в этом учувствовать. Я так сказал! – Я оторопел.

- Я всю жизнь стремился этого! И вообще с чего ты решил, что я буду слушать тебя?

- Черт, Эдвард! Почему ты всегда идешь против всех? Неужели так сложно просто послушаться? – Настаивал Аро, но уже не орал.

- Потому что это моя жизнь! МОЯ! Я управляю ей! И я хочу лично убить Свона! А потом и его дочь!

- Ты и ее убьешь? – Аро сузил глаза и внимательно посмотрел на меня.

- Да. – Без колебаний ответил я. – Она Свон. И она тоже умрет!

- Идиот. Ладно, раз ты сам так хочешь. Ты убьешь Свона. – Согласился Аро. Внутри я ликовал в предвкушении. Я сам убью этого мерзкого червяка.

- Ладно, пошли к остальным. Нам многое нужно переговорить.

Последующие пять дней, мы все детали, выяснила, где может находиться Свон и его «компашка», как вести атаку. Вдруг у этих тварей есть оружие против нас. В итоге мы решили, что берем только десять вампиров. Аро, как лидер, Джейн, Алек, Феликс, Деметрий и я – как главные нападающие. Лоран, Джеймс и Виктория – как прикрывающие тылы. И Рената – как щит. У Ренаты есть очень полезный дар. Она образует невидимый щит, который отталкивает все физические силы.

В субботу Аро решил, что я могу ехать за Беллой, а он свяжется с Чарли и назначит место встречи. Мы решили, что лучше бы встретится со Своном в понедельник на пустынном побережье. Люди туда не ходят. Это отличное место для сражения.

Сейчас, сидя в самолете, я думал, что я полный идиот. Я не звонил Белле, а вдруг у нее закончились продукты, и она умерла, тогда Свон не явится. А если она сбежала?

Если эта мелкая сучка сбежала, я не просто ее убью, я размажу ее по стенке, когда найду.

Через четыре часа я все же оказался на земле в аэропорту Лос-Анджелеса. На этот раз в самолете у меня не было «приключений». В конце концов, я же сейчас домой вернусь, а там Белла,…должна быть…

Взяв такси, я добрался до своего дома за час. Вот почему люди насколько тупы, что не могут жить без пробок? А самое тупое, что они успевают столько ссор затеять и на стольких на орать. Один водитель, увидев меня в окне, решил, выместит свое раздражение…на мне. Только вот после моего грозного взгляда и сломанной челюсти он понял, что лучше заткнутся.

Наконец я на месте.

- Белла? – Позвал я в тишину квартиры. Ответа мне не послужило. – Белла?! – Уже более громко позвал я.

- Эдвард! – Почти с срываясь ни истерический крик позвал голос. Я пулей рванул в гостиную. И моего взору открылась до боли не понятная, странная и пугающая картина.

- Что тут происходит? – Белла лежала на ковре, с огромным пузом к вверху и жмурилась от боли. Она тяжело дышала. Сердце билось с бешеной скоростью. – Белла! Белла, что происходит?

- А ты что слепой или тупой?! – Визжала она. – Я рожаю! – И тут меня, как громом грянуло. То есть, как это рожает? Так, давайте по порядку. Первый ее раз был со мной. Шесть дней назад. А я вампир. Так скажите мне на милость, как эта девчонка умудрилась забеременеть за шесть дней и уже рожать. Должно пройти девать месяцев.

- Какого хрена ты рожаешь? Когда и как ты умудрилась забеременеть? – Орал я, а Белла вместе со мной. Только я из-за шока, а она от боли. Черт у нее схватки. Что мне делать? Я не врач!

- Белла. Слышишь меня? Что мне делать? Скажи, что мне делать! Ты должна жить еще хотя бы три дня! Черт! Если ты сдохнешь, все поддет с чертям собачим!

- Аааа! – Оглушил этот кошмар крик Беллы. – Принеси теплой воды, полотенца! И помоги мне. – Я пулей рванул за водой и полотенцами. – Подушки, положи подушку мне под голову. Я ничего не вижу. – Тяжело дыша кричала она. Я последовал ее указаниям. Так, вспоминай Эдвард, вспоминай. Что делают в таких случаях? Так, нужно показывать, как дышать, вдох-выдох, и говорить «тужься». Да!

- Давай Беллы. Ты справишься! Дыши ровно. Давай. Вдох-выдох. – Она смотрела мне в глаза злобным взглядом, но послушалась. Она дышала, как я показывал. Так, что еще говорили врачи в кино. «Нужно рожать, пока схватки не закончились или придется делать кесарево». – Так, а теперь давай тужится девочка. Давай, ты сможешь. Тужься, а то потом будет поздно. – Она закрыла глаза и начала тужится. Из ее горла вырывались слабые крики. Она всеми силами тужилась. Ее лицо было сильно напряжено. А я не знал, что делать.

- Эдвард. – Пискнула она. – Помоги мне. Сколько мне еще нужно.

- Что? – Не понял я.

- Блять Эдвард! Посмотри насколько вышел ребенок! Сколько, мать твою, мне еще нужно тужится! – Орала она. Я присел между ее ног. Благо, она была только в моей рубашке. Мои глаза поползли на лоб, когда между ее раздвинутых ног, я увидел кровавую маленькую головку. Вот хрень! Она реально рожает…ребенка!

- Мать твою, Белла! Я вижу голову. Я вижу голова этого гавнюка, который испортил все мои планы. Черт, как только ты это сделаешь, я убью этого засранца.

- Только попробуй и тогда я убью себя, и твоя хренова месть может быть забыта. – Шипела она, снова начиная, тужится. Головка между ее ног, увеличилась на пару-тройку сантиметров. Черт! Так кто это сделал ей? Кто смог обрюхатить девчонку за пять дней!

- Аааа! – Очередной и самый сильный крик Беллы вернул меня на грешную «землю». Сам не понимая, что делаю, я взял на руки окровавленное тельце ребенка. Белла справилась.

Я повернул ребенка к себе лицом и увидел, что это девочка, у которой уже раскрыты глаза(!) Карие глаза, как у Беллы. Она была теплой и я слышал ее бешеное сердцебиение.

- Кто? Кто это? – Слабым голосом, спросила Белла.

- У тебя девочка. – Просто ответил я, не в силах оторваться от маленького существа в моих руках.

- У нас. У нас дочь. – Мечтательно протянула Белла. – Это привело меня в сознание.

- То есть, «у нас»?

- Эдвард ты отец. Неужели это так трудно понять. Ты первый и единственный с кем я занималась сексом. Ты вампир, я человек. Мы не предохранялись. Она полувампир получеловек. Твоя и моя дочь. Что тут не понятного? – Воздух вышел их моих легких. «Я отец. У меня есть ребенок. У нас с Беллой дочь.» - эти слова ни как не увязывались в мое сознание.

- Чего ты ждешь? Ее нужно вымыть. – Все тем же слабым голосом, прошептала Белла. Одним движением руки я порвал пуповину, как это делали в кино и направился к тазику с водой. Как во сне я мыл маленькое существо, а потом закутал в полотенце.

- Да ее мне, пожалуйста. – Попросила Белла. Я без колебаний вложил в ее слабые руки ребенка. Белла устроила малышку у себя на руках, как в колыбельке. И от своего места я мог четко видеть лицо девочки. Теперь я понял, что Белла права. Девочка похожа на меня и на Беллу. У нее карие глазки, как у Беллы. Спутанные бронзовые волосы, как у меня. Пухлые губки, опять же, как у меня. Вот только и у туда «пришла» Белла. Ее нижняя губа меньше, чем верхняя. Такая черта есть у Беллы. Все остальное принадлежало мне. У ребенка прямые скулы, маленький и аккуратный носик. Она совершенна. Я не мог поверить, что _я_ смог создать такое существо. Я не идеален. А моя…дочь идеальна. Потому что она вяла все самое лучшее от нас с Беллой.

И тут я осознал, что возможно она могла взять дар. Я прекратил блокировать мысли (я долго учился блокировать мысли других, и теперь для меня это просто), и тоненький голосок прорвался в мою голову. Я слышу ее. Я слышу ребенка. Я слышал…любовь, которую она испытывала к Белле. Белла видимо заботилась о ней и себе, пока меня не было. Поэтому малышка ее очень любит.

- Она тебя любит. – Прошептал я.

- Кто? – Спросила Белла, не отрываясь от ребенка.

- Девочка. Она любит тебя. Я слышу ее мысли.

- Ты слышишь ее мысли? Так ты типо телепат? – Я кивнул. Белла не знала, что у меня есть дар. – И о чем она сейчас думает? – Я прислушался, чтобы уловить поток мыслей.

- О том, что ты хорошая мать. Ты ей нравишься, и она не хотела делать тебе…больно. – В замешательстве ответил я. Ребенок, он, он уже понимал, что происходит. Определенно это от вампира. Она умная, для ребенка которому всего несколько минут.

- Жаль, что я не слышу твои мысли. Было бы интересно узнать, что ты думаешь обо всем этом.

- Ты не слышишь меня?

- Нет.

- Ну и хорошо. – С облегчением в голосе ответила она, а мне стало только интереснее.

Я подошел к ней и взял ее на руки, пока она держала ребенка.

- Что ты делаешь?

- Несу тебя на кровать. На полу не так удобно спать. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Я же в этом виноват. Но я не буду извиняться. Я просто сделаю тебе полегче жизнь. Тем более, что осталось тебе не так уж и много жить. – Напомнил я, кладя ее на кровать. Она не как не отреагировала на мои слова. Белла смотрела на дочь и не могла оторвать от нее глаз. Малышка смотрела то на меня, то на Беллу. Я прочитал ее мысли, и понял, что она догадывается, что я сказал. Сообразительный ребенок. Даже очень.

Белла сильно устала, поэтому через пять минут отключилась. А вот малышка в ее крепких объятиях (да, Белла даже во сне крепко держала ребенка), не спала. Девочка смотрела прямо мне в глаза, а я стоял у кровати и ловил ее взгляд. Она как будто пыталась меня загипнотизировать.

«Папа» - Я оторопел, когда мысленно услышал это слово в маленькой голове довочки.

- как ты меня назвала? – В шоке спросил я. Девочка улыбнулась и потянула свои крохотные ручки ко мне. Я протянул свои руки к ней и осторожно высвободил из объятий Беллы. Девушка сначала нахмурилась от потери, но когда я погладил ее по руке расслабилась.

Малышка протянула свои руки к моему лицу и стала исследовать. Нос, скулы, глаза – она дотрагивалась до всего, до чего могла достать.

Я же пытался понять, почему я позволяю ребенку такие вещи. Ее это забавляло. Девчока широко улыбалась, получая удовольствия. Хотя какое в этом удовольствие…

Неожиданно она остановила свои исследования. Маленькая ладошка замерла на моей щеке и пере моими глазами вспыхнула картинка. Белла лежит и обнимает ребенка, а я стою рядом и наблюдаю эту картину.

Видение прекратилось так же быстро, как и началось. Я в полном недоумение смотрел на ребенка, который лучезарно улыбался в кольце моих рук.

- Что это было? Это ты сделала? – Маленький комочек «нервов» кивнул. Невероятно. Она уже все понимает, хотя ей и часа нет. И еще у нее есть дар.

Вдруг в моей голове опять всплыла картинка. Я и Белла лежим в кровати и обнимаемся, а ребенок сидит на ковре рядом и играет в конструктор. Этого определенно не было. Значит, она просто показывает свои мысли.

И откуда она все это знает? Может это из-за Беллы? Может они были как-то связаны, пока девочка была в нутрии Беллы? И ей передалось все знания, которые имела Белла? Скорее всего это так. Иначе я не знаю…

- Папа. – Опять меня вывел тоненький, как перезвон колокольчиков, голосок. И только через пять долгих минут, я осознал, что девочка об этом не подумала. Она сказала это!

- Повтори.

- Папа. – Не послышалось. Она говорит!

- C чего ты решила, что я твой папа?

- Мама. – Девочка указала маленьким пальчиком на спящую Беллу.

- А может мама тебе не правду сказала? – Ребенок отрицательно покачал головой и начал опять исследовать мое лицо.

- Папа. Знаю. – Чтож, видимо этого ребенка не удастся переубедить. И отвечает она пока только односложно. И как она научилась говорить? Она же не могла не слышать этих слов, но знать как они произносятся. Это ненормально.

«Очнись Эдвард. Она не вполне нормальный ребенок. Она полувампир, полу человек. Конечно все будет так.» - Твердил внутренний голос.

- Тебе нужно поспать. – Я уложил девочку в кровать, рядом с Беллой. Малышка прижалась к маме и ее губы изобразили «о». Зевает. Посмотрев последний раз на меня, девочка закрыла глаза.

И что мне теперь делать? Сказать Аро? Рискованно. Он опять может отстранить меня от плана. Нет. Я не буду ничего менять. Убью Свона, потом его дочь, а потом…свою дочь. Ребенок тоже на половину Свон. Я не могу оставить его в живых.

Да. Все так и будет. Убью всех. Всех Свонов. И мне наплевать, что это моя дочь. Мне никто не нужен. Я сам себе хозяин. А отвечать за мелкого ребенка не собираюсь. Мне своих хлопот достаточно.

Белла с ребенком так и не проснулись. Они проспали весь вечер и ночь. А я просто сидел рядом и наблюдал за ними. Я думал,…пытался думать, но Белла не давала всю ночь. Белла говорила во сне. Причем одно и тоже слово. «Эдвард». Она повторяла мое имя каждую минуту на протяжение всей ночи. А я не понимал, почему ей снился я. Если я ей и снился, то хотя бы в кошмаре, но нет. Легкая улыбка на ее губах, нежный тон и спокойный сон говорили об обратном. Ей снился хороший сон с моим участием.

Утром первой проснулась Белла. Открыв глаза она увидела меня и улыбнулась. Потом она увидела малышку, и ее улыбка стала еще шире. Неужели она любит ребенка?

- Доброе утро. – Прошептала она мне хриплым ото сна голосом.

- Доброе. – Отозвался я.

- Эдвард, а как звали твою маму? – Я скривился от этого вопроса. Не очень-то хотелось вспомнить прошлое.

- Элизабет. Элизабет Каллен. – Сухо ответил я.

- Мне нравится. Я как раз думала о таком имени. Эмм…Ты не будешь против, если назову малышку Лизи? Элизабет – полное имя. – Неуверенно спросила Белла. До меня не сразу дошел смысл ее слов. Что-то в последнее время я много торможу, а ведь я вампир.

- Ты хочешь назвать дочь в честь моей матери?

- Если ты не против. – Она так умоляюще смотрела мне в глаза, что я сдался. Да! Впервые Эдвард Каллен пошел на милость обычной девчонки. Я сжалился!

- Я…не против. – Белла ослепительно улыбнулась от чего я не сдержал ответной улыбки. Ее так легко обрадовать. Она не злится или не ненавидит меня, за то, что я сделал. Она просто ведется, как будто ничего не было. Но факт остается фактом. У нас есть ребенок. Лизи.

Это так нелепо звучит. У меня есть ребенок. А я даже толком не понял, откуда он взялся. Нет, конечно, я знаю, откуда берутся дети, но у вампира и человек не может быть детей. Может это первый ребенок, который был создан вампиром и человеком? Скорее всего. В нашей истории не насчитывается таких случаев, когда вампир и человек могли жить вместе и тем боле размножатся.

Белла осторожно встала с кровати и направилась в мою сторону. Она наклонилась и быстро чмокнула меня в губы. Это я не ожидал. А Белла просто пошла дальше, как я понял на кухню. Потому что через несколько секунд я услышал глухой хлопок, закрывающегося холодильника.

Через час, после того, как Белла поела и приняла душ, пока я следил за малышкой, Элизабет проснулась.

- Ее нужно покормить. – Констатировала факт Белла, держа Лизи на руках.

- Нужно, только чем? – Никто из нас понятия не имел, что она ест. – А что ты ехала, когда…когда была беременна?

- Ну, то, что и всегда. Обычную пищу.

- Мама. – Обратилась Лизи к Белле. Девушка застыла в шоке. Да, Белла еще не знала, что Элизабет может говорить.

- Это она сказала?

- Она начала говорить вчера, когда ты уснула. Но только односложные предложения… - Помолчав, я добавил. - …пока.

- Девочка моя. Ты уже говорить может? Умница моя. Скажи «папа». Давай. Ему будет приятно. – Улыбалась Белла, воркуя над девочкой.

- Папа.

- Умница. Маленькая моя. Эдвард, ну почему ты не радуешься. Твоя дочь только что позвала тебя. – Белла посмотрела на меня взглядом а-ля «Ты отец, так веди себя так» или взглядом «строгой мамаши». Я вздохнул.

- Молодец девочка. Продолжай болтать чепуху.

- Ну почему ты не можешь вести себя, более вежливо хотя бы с детьми. Я понимаю я. Но она же твоя дочь. Разве ты ни капли не любишь ее. Она же часть тебя. Твоей семи. Она тоже является частью твоей семи. Твой отец так же делал? Почему ты не хочешь помнить о них хорошее. Они так тебя воспитали? Быть жестоким и грубым? Ты не хочешь привнести ни капли своих родственников даже так? Наверняка твои родители давно бы разочаровались в тебе. Ты просто ничтожество, которое может думать только о себе. Если бы ты по настоящему любил свою семью, то не стал бы таким. Лизи не нужен такой отец, как ты. И мне искренне жалко твою мать. Уверенна она была хорошей женщиной и матерью. А вот ты не заслуживаешь любви твоей семьи. И никогда не будешь! – Отчаянно шипела Белла. Потом она встала и ушла с Лизи на руках в другую комнату, оставляя меня одного. «Ты не заслуживаешь любви твоей семьи. И никогда не будешь!» - Как молитва засели эти слова в моей голове. Мама. Она была такая добрая и милая женщина. Она всегда улыбалась и была добра даже к врагами. Мы все ее очень любили. И Белла права. Я не заслуживаю такую маму. Она не так меня воспитала. Мы с братьями были воспитаны, как настоящие джентльмены. А Элис и Розали (мои не родные сестры) были истинными леди. Элис заблудилась в лесу, и мы нашли ее. С тех пор она стала членом нашей семьи. А Джаспер, средний брат, влюбился в нее. Так состоялась вторая парочка в нашей семье. Потом Эммет спас Розали от насильников и появилась еще одна пара. В итоге в доме жили три пары и я один. Пока мы не познакомились с семьей Денали. Так я встретил Таню Денали. Она не любила меня, я не любил ее. Но все считали, что мы будем отличной парой. В итоге Таня растрепала всюду, что моя невеста. Я отказался. Но Таня начала меня шантажировать. Она хотела рассказать, что я домогался ее. Но это было не правда. Мы с ней даже ни разу не целовались, не обнимались. И вообще, каких либо физических отношений с ней, я сторонился. В итоге мне пришлось согласиться. А потом их всех убили.

Зверски. Разделили на части и сожгли.

Я думал, что став монстром, то я отгорожу себя от всех. Но это не сработала. Я только стал таким же монстром, как и они, как убийцы вампиров.

Я встал с кресла и направился в комнату, где сидела Белла с Элизабет.

- Белла. Я знаю, что ты права. Но я не изменюсь, пока не отомщу. И ты это знаешь. Я слишком долго ждал этого дня. Поэтому я это сделаю.

- Ты и ее убьешь? – Спросила тихо она. Я не ответил. Я не знал, что сказать. Я хочу убить Лизи, но она часть меня. Единственная часть, которая может существовать. И поэтому я не мог решить, убить ее или нет. Белла больше не стала задавать вопросов, видимо увидела колебание в моих глазах, но малышку прижала ближе к себе. Девушка дала малышке что-то поесть. Но я не мог увидеть что.

Оставшийся день пролетел спокойно. Мы иногда разговаривали, но в большинстве мы просто наблюдали за дочерью. Она внимательно все осматривала, играла со всем подряд, иногда говорила маленькие слова. За ней было очень интересно наблюдать. Это я точно понял и признал.

Ночь прошла, так же как и предыдущая ей.

И наконец, наступил тот день, которого я долго ждал. Ждал многие годы. Многие десятилетия.

- Вставай. Нам нужно придумать, куда мы денем ребенка. Ты поедешь со мной. – сказал я, задевая Беллу, которая мирно спала с Элизабет. Хорошо, что ребенок умеет спать. А то бы было не очень круто, следить за ней 24 часа в сутки.

- Подожди милый. Еще пять минуточек. Пожалуйста. – То что она отказывалась вставать меня не волновала, меня больше волновала, что она назвала меня «милый». Может она меня с кем-то путает? Нет, наверное, мне показалось.

- Белла, нам нужно ехать. Слышишь? Аро не будет долго ждать! Нам еще нужно все подготовить. Вставай.

- Я встану только после утренний дозы «Эдварда Каллена». – Прохныкала она, поворачиваясь ко мне лицом с все еще закрытыми глазами. Я понял это как намек на секс. Но по ее приоткрытым губам, понял, что она просила поцелуй. Я жадно впился в ее губы, посылая дрожь по всему ее телу. Наши языки жили своей жизнью в глубинах наших ртов.

Когда Белле стало не хватать воздуха, я отстранился.

- А теперь вставай. – Она захныкала, но встала. Пока девушка принимала душ, я пытался придумать, куда деть ребенка.

И как мы оставим ее одну? Она слишком мала, хоть и умная не по годом, но все равно с ней может что-то случится. Лизи настолько же сильна, насколько силен я. Она по силам ни чем не уступает обычному вампиру. Это проверенно дверью ванны, когда малышка толкнула ее, дверь ударилась о стену с такой силой, что разлетелась на кусочки.

Но что же делать? Лучше взять ее с собой. Ее никто не тронет, пока я рядом,…кроме меня. Да, осталось только предупредить…Аро.

Я взял телефон и набрал Аро. Благо, он должен был быть уже в Лос-Анджелесе, и с мобильным, который я дал ему.

Через два гудка мне ответили.

- Эдвард, когда вы приедете? – Спросил мужской голос.

- Аро планы остаются теми же, только я приеду не только с Беллой. Будет еще кое-кто.

- Что еще за «кое-кто»? Мы не можем отступать от плана.

- Это не повлияет на планы. Просто я не могу оставить «кое-кого» дома одного. Я позабочусь об этом. Ни что не помешает нам. – Уверенно говорил я, пытаясь убедить Аро.

- Хорошо. Но это на твоей ответственности. – Не хотя согласился он. «Еще бы моя дочь не на моей ответственности» - с сарказмом подумал я.

- Аро, когда я тебя подводил? – Он не ответил, но я знал ответ: «никогда». – До встречи. – И я положил трубку.

- Белла. – Я вошел в ванную, где была она. Бела все еще стояла в душевой кабинке и мыла голову. Она стояла под струями воды и полностью обнаженная. На меня опять накатила волна животной страсти. Нет. Не сейчас. Сейчас нет времени.

- Белла. – Уже громче позвал я. Видимо, она услышала, потому выключила воду и вышла из кабинки. Она немного покраснела, потому что заметала, как я буквально пожираю ее глазами. Она быстро закуталась в полотенце.

- Ты что-то хотел?

- Да. Лизи поедет с нами. – глаза Беллы округлились.

- Нет. НЕ поедет. Я не позволю своей дочери наблюдать кровопролитие. Она не будет видеть смерть.

- Она и не увидит. Как и ты. Вы будите в другом месте. Если вы будите в самой гуще, то вампиры просто нападут на вас, потому что по вашим венам бежит кровь.

- Но… - Она попыталась возражать, но я прервал ее.

- Никаких «но». Мы не оставим Лизи здесь одну. Я так сказала. – Она обреченно вздохнула, сдаваясь на милость повелителя. На мою милость.

Конечно, у меня не было времени на Беллу, в том смысле, о котором я мечтал. Но один поцелуй не займет много времени, так ведь?

Я подошел к ней ближе, обхватил ладонями ее лицо, и жадно впился в ее нежные губы. Она застонала от моего напора, и воспользовавшись, тем что она приоткрыла рот, я проник языком в ее глубины. Я не просто целовал ее. Я трахал языком ее рот. Еще бы чуть-чуть и тогда мой контроль бы исчез. Если бы не кое-кто…

- Папа. Не вежливо смотреть на маму, когда она не совсем одета. – Это было первое нормальное предложение, которая сказала Лизи. И причем с укором, обращенным ко мне. Белла отстранилась и тихо захихикала.

- Юная леди, а вас никто не учил стучатся? – Наигранно серьезно, ответил я.

- Как, папочка? Двери нет. – весело прощебетала девочка.

- Потому что силу нужно рассчитывать, а не толкать дверь со всей дури.

- Тоже мне папаша. Научил ба как надо контролировать. Чья дочь-то? – Встряла Белла.

- А ты? Мы оба родители, не я же один все буду делать.

- Но я не вампир. У меня нет сверх силы, как я могу научить ребенка тому, что не знаю сама. Большую часть она унаследовала от тебя.

- Ох, одевайся. – Сказала я Белле, выходя из ванной. – А ты со мной. – Указал я на малышку.

Я подготовил Элизабет к дороге. Девочка очень быстро растет, если вчера ей можно было дать 6 месяцев (Да, при рождении она была крупной. Я заметил, как еще ночью ее тело росло.), то сегодня года два. Я не знал, вот что ее одеть, ведь детской одежды у меня не было. Найдя свою самую маленькую футболку, я закутал в нее Лизи.

- Белла. – Крикнул я. – Поторапливайся. Нам еще нужно заехать в магазин. Купить Лизи одежду. Да малышка? – Девочка кивнула.

Взяв ее на руки, я пошел к Белле.

Через пол часа мы стояли в магазине и выбирали Элизабет одежду. А еще через пол часа, мы ехали прямиком на побережье. Все уже должны быть там.

Когда мы подъехали, нас встретили Аро, Джейн и Алек. Все они думали о том, с кем я еще могу приехать.

- Белла не выходи из машины, пока я не скажу. – Она кивнула, я посмотрел на дочь. – А ты особенно. – Малышка кивнула.

Я вышел из машины и направился к Волтури.

-Кого-то ты привез? – В нетерпении спросил Аро. Они четко слышали, как быстро бьется сердце моей дочери. Прямо как крылышки колибри.

- Кое-кого. – Снова ответил я.

- Эдвард прекрати загадки загадывать. Немедленно выкладывай. – Заныла Джейн.

- Я расскажу. Но только я должен взять с вас слово, что вы никого не убьете, не покусаете, и тем не повредите. Я должен быть уверен на 100%, что с вами кое-кто в безопасности. Если нет, то я лично вас прикончу. – Они в замешательстве смотрели на меня. Аро пришел в себя первым.

- Конечно Эдвард. Мы обещаем, что никого не тронем. – Аро с любопытством смотрел на машину. Но из-за тонированных стекол, он не видел, кто там сидел.

Я слушал мысли, проверяя, не обманывают ли они меня. Но их мысли были полны только любопытства.

Вздохнув, я направился к машине. Открыв пассажирскую дверь, я посмотрел на Беллу и дочь.

– Лучше будет, если ее возьму я. – Прошептал я. Белла кивнула. Взяв дочь на руки, я помог вылезти Белле, и мы пошли к Волтури. Белла заметна волновалась.

- Это должно быть Белла? – Спросил Аро, смотря на девушка, потом он перевел свой взгляд на малышку в моих руках. – А это кто?

- Это Элизабет. Лизи. – Ответил я. Девочка обвила ручки вокруг моей шеи и прижалась ближе ко мне.

- И? зачем она здесь? – Спокойно спросила Джейн. Аро стал переводить взгляд с Лизи на меня, и в его мыслях стало складываться все. Он понял.

- Боже мой. Это правда? Или у меня галлюцинации? – Ошарашенный Аро, теперь рассматривал меня, Беллу и Лизи. Он видел все сходства. Карие глаза Беллы, мои бронзовые волосы и все остальное. Я только кивнул.

- Что, правда, Аро? – Подал голос Алек.

- Это – моя дочь. Моя и Беллы. – Пояснил я. Вампиры были в ступоре.

- Да, ну?

- А что. Сходства есть. Черт, да она твоя копия Эдвард! – Начали гоготать вампиры. Я жестом заткнул их.

- Хватит. У нас много дел.

Мы все разбрелись по разным углам. Через полчаса должен подъехать Свон. Белла и Лизи не отходили от меня. Все остальные вампиры видимо уже узнали о том, что у меня появилась дочь и поглядывали на нас. Я не обращал внимания, а вот Белле было не комфортно. Она прижимала ребенка к груди, защищая.

- Успокойся. Ты ведь знаешь, я не остановлюсь. Чарли больше не будет существовать. А вы будите в стороне и ничего не увидите. – Она кивнула, но я видел страх в ее глазах. Страх за дочь. Я наклонился и поцеловал ее в губы, нежно, пытаясь успокоить. Кажется, это помогло, потому что страх в ее глазах утих.

Через 15 минут приехали три черных машины. Свон прибыл со своей свитой. Из самого большого джипа вылез мужчина лет сорока, за ним шли, кажется, охранники. Остальные тихо вылезли из машин и присоединились к Свону. В общей сложности их было 12. Нас десять. Двенадцать включая Беллу и Лизи.

Аро пошел на переговоры. Их я не слушал. Все мое внимание было приковано к Свону. Он копия Чарльза. Именно этот человек убил мою семью, а я убью его. Гнев поглотил меня с головы до пят. Красная пелена застилала глаза.

- Где моя дочь?! – Заорал Свон, ища взглядом Беллу. Он ее не видел, так как она стояла за мной. Белла вышла из своего укрытия, и Чарли увидел ее. – Что вы хотите взамен на н…? – Тут Свон замолчал, потому, что увидел малышку на руках Беллы. – Кто это? – Он указал на ребенка.

- Ваша внучка. – Спокойно ответил Аро. Тут Чарли вскипел. Он думал, что эта не его дочь, что его обманули. Достав из своего кармана пистолет, он начал стрелять в Аро. Дальше все пошло в замедленной съемке. Я схватил Беллу и малышку и на сверхскорости переместил их в укрытия, а сам бросился на поле битвы.

Свита Свона уже вовсю пуляла в нас. У них были не простые оружия. Я увидел Аро, который валялся на земле. Ему было больно. Пули пробили его кожу.

Виктория и Джеймс разделывали одного мужчину. Его кусочки летели в разные стороны, а кровь лилась ручьями. Лорен тоже разбирался с одним. Джейн и Алек бросились на помощь Аро. Рената концентрировалась, создавая поле вокруг всех нас. Я услышал свистящих звук приближающихся пуль и вовремя увернулся. Я бросился на стреляющего и оторвал ему голову. Кровь мужчины залила мою рубашку, а пелена гнева стала еще краснее, чем прежде. Мне нужен Свон! Феликс и Деметрий, взяли на себе двух крупных мужчин. Я искал Свона. Он стоял в окружении четырех охранников. Джеймс и Виктория подали знак, что помогут и мы втроем бросились на группу.

Я почувствовал боль в правом плече, но не стал обращать на это внимание. Лоран присоединился к нам. Рената не справлялась, ее тоже ранили. Неожиданно из поворота выехали еще две машины и отдута, выскочили еще восемь вооруженных человек. Я громко зарычал и разделал на части еще двух. Пока Джеймс Алек и Джейн набросились на новое подкрепление людишек. Блять! Хреновы люди! И почему мы все сразу не продумали! Наш главный козырь был в том, что мы пуленепробиваемы.

Сука! Сука! Свон опять смылся от меня! Кровь заливала пустынное побережье. Кругом валялись кусочки разодранных тел. И среди машин я заметил Свона. Нет. Ты от меня так просто не ускользнешь!

Я побежал к Свону, не обращая внимания на боль в плече и на остальные схватки. Эта мразь, как раз села в машину, когда я подлетел и вытащил его оттуда.

- Не так быстро, мразь собачья! Я еще с тобой не закончил!

Он достал пушку из кармана, но я резким движением отшвырнул ее подальше. Свон валялся на земле. Он боялся. Никчемная мразь, которая думает что Бог! Я стал ударять его по лицу. Он ослаб. А я продолжал забивать ее. Кровь струилась по его лицу. Дальше стал мучить его еще больше. Я стал отрывать по кусочку от его тело. Он кричал в агониях. Я продолжал отрывать палец за пальцем, рука за рукой, а потом и ноги. Я ни на что не обращал внимания, пока от Свона не осталось лишь тело и голова. И похоже он уже мертв. Он был весь в крови. Неожиданно он начал кашлять…кровью. Жив зараза. Тогда, я стал отдирать кожу с его лица. Я хотел мучить так долго, насколько это возможно. Отрывать каждый его мускул, каждый нерв. Я жаждал его мучений.

Через несколько минут, Свон скончался. Его сердце перестало биться. А я тяжело дышал и смотрел на его разобранное по кусочкам тело. Я вымазался в его крови. От этого мне стало противно.

Я вышел из-за машин и увидел, что все уже закончилось. Джейн и Алек с Викторией помогали Аро и Ренета восстановится. Феликс, Деметрий, Лорен и Джеймс поздравляли друг друга с победой и концом всего этого. Прочитав мысли, я понял, что они достали информацию о месте расположении охотников. Позже они соберут больше вампиров и отправятся туда. Я не поеду с ними. Для меня война закончилась. Я отомстил. За себя, за семью, за свою боль, за…Беллу.

Белла. Лизи. Теперь остались только они. Мне придется их убить. Если я запретил Волтури их убивать, это не значит, что я сам их не убью.

Я ни на кого не обращал внимания. Боль в руке почти прошла. Я отправился к пещере, где спрятал Лизи и Беллу. Малышка сидела на коленях у Белла, а та прижимала ее крепко-крепко к себе и раскачивалась вперед-назад. Взгляд девушки ничего не выражал. Казалось, что она не здесь, а в своих мечтах.

- Все закончилось. Поехали домой. – Сухо ответил я. Осталась последняя часть. Убить их. Белла посмотрела на меня, но, не произнося не слова, встала и пошла к машине, попутно закрывая глаза Лизи, что девочка не видела трупы людей и кровь.

Через двадцать минут мы добрались до дома.

- Пора? – Спросила Белла. Я кивнул.

- Я люблю тебя, малышка. И всегда буду любить. – Прошептала Белла, целую Лизи в лобик, и крепко обнимая. Белла прощалась с дочерью.

Потом девушка вышла из комнаты и направилась на балкон, где Лизи бы нас не увидели и не услышала.

- Эдвард. Могу я у тебя попросить об последнем желании? – Спросила она, смотря мне в глаза. Я только кивнул. – Оставь Лизи в живых. Пожалуйста. Дай ей жизнь. Не убивай ее. Оставь хоть какую-то частицу себя и меня рядом. – Умоляла она. Я колебался. Я не мог ответить ей положительно. Это не правильно. Я должен убить Лизи, так же как и ее. Хотя моя месть уже свершилась. И я не чувствовал, что должен еще кого-то убивать из Свонов. Но я поклялся сам себе. Плевать. Я исполню ее последнее желание. Внутри все сжалось, когда я осознал. Что Беллы больше не будет.

- Я обещаю. Она будет жить. – Прошептал я. Белла кивнул и откинула волосы на спину, оголяя шею. Склонив голову в сторону, она дала мне «старт» для казни.

Я медленно подошел к ней. Одной рукой придерживая девушку за талию, другой шею. Последний раз я прижался к нежным губам Беллы, ласково целую. А потом отстранился. Я вдохнул ее потрясающий аромат, заставляющий мое горло гореть адским огнем. И…впился зубами в ее горло. Она вздрогнула, но потом расслабилась. Она не сопротивлялась. Я жадно поглощал теплую жидкость.

- Эдвард, я люблю тебя… - Прошептала Белла, слабым голосом. Она умирала…А я не останавливался…


	5. Эпилог

**Эпилог**

_Аляска. 4 месяца спустя. _

Я шел по снегу, всматриваясь в снежинки, которые спускались с неба.

- Папа! – Ко мне подбежала моя малышка. – Смотри, какая красивая снежинка! – Девочка показала маленькую снежинку, которая не растаяла на ее чуть тепленьких маленьких ладошках.

- Красивая. Но она не идет не в кое с равнения с тобой, моя принцесса. – Лизи засмеялась и бросилась мне на шею. Какой же у нее красивый смех. Прямо, как у ее мамы. Белла. Как жаль, что ее с нами нет.

За последние месяцы я изменился. Сильно. Я стал таким, каким был при родителях. Каким меня воспитали. Я люблю свою дочку, которая дарит мне счастье. Я бы не изменился, без Лизи. А точнее без Беллы, которая подарила мне Лизи, любовь, надежду, счастье. Это все сделала она. Необычная девушка, которая любила вампира. Которая всегда прощала жестокого мерзавца, и которая наполняла мою жизнь нежностью. Только после ее признания, я понял, что тоже ее люблю. Я не знаю как. Я просто люблю ее.

- Папа. Почему мамы с нами нет? – Прохныкала Лизи.

- Она не может, солнышко. Она не может. – Прошептал я.

Мы жили уже почти четыре месяца на Аляске. Я кардинально изменил свою жизнь. Я больше не убиваю людей. Я пью кровь животных, как и Лизи. Оказывается, что дочке больше по душе пища вампиров, чем человеческая. Как же я люблю ее. У нас идеальная семья. Всегда гармония. Мы любим, друг друга и всегда вместе, только Беллы нет…

Погуляв с дочерью еще два часа, играя в снежки, смеясь, мы пошли домой. В наш маленький коттедж, которым безумно нравился Лизи. Дом был сказочный. Крыша, покрытая снегом, железные розы украшали внешние стены дома, а на заднем дворе росло огромное дерево, которая я по просьбе Лизи принес из лесов за пределами Аляски. Позже на огромном дерево я построил домик, где часто играла Лизи.

Зайдя в дом, я задал свой привычный вопрос.

- Есть кто мертвый? – Лизи рядом со мной захихикала. Вампиры не жимы, они умерли. Мы живые мертвецы. Поэтому я спрашиваю «мертвый».

Ответом последовала тишина. Я горько вздохнул. Никого…

- Я живые мертвецы считаются? – Послышался женский голос. Только один вампир, всегда так отвечал на мой вопрос.

- Ааааа. – Лизи завизжала и бросилась в гостиную, откуда доносился голос. Я последовал, за дочерью, глупо улыбаясь. Я вошел в комнату и увидел того, кого не видел уже неделю. – МАМА! – Визжала малышка, бросаясь к Белле в объятия. – Я так скучала! И папа тоже скучал! Мы ждали тебя! Где ты была? – Затараторила малышка, а моя жена (да-да, жена! Мы поженились!), смеялась, целую дочку. Я смотрел и улыбался. Неожиданно боковым зрением я заметил движение.

В углу у камина стоял мужчина. И тут я услышал его сердце, и как я раньше его не заметил, наверное, потому, что в последнее время стал очень рассеянным. Ведь Беллы не было рядом. Она уезжала, но не говорила, куда и когда вернется.

- Это Ноэль. – Ответила Белла, заметив мой взгляд на незнакомца. – Он такой же, как Лизи. – Малышка оторвалась от мамы и посмотрела на мужчину.

- Эдвард. – Представился я, протягивая руку.

- Ноэль. – Парень пожал мою руку. На вид ему было лет 19-20, не больше.

- Ноэль окала 150 лет. Он не стареет больше, Эдвард. Лизи останется с нами. – Последнее время мы волновались за дочь. Она росла, причем быстро. Но с каждым днем, я замечал, что рост замедляется. – Я ездила за ним. Хотела найти его и узнать о том, что будет с Лизи. – Я понял это. Она пыталась сделать все, чтобы наша дочь осталась с нами.

- Я рос окала семи лет. – Объяснил Ноэль, видимо увидев вопрос в моих глазах. Я кивнул. Лизи расти еще долго, хотя уже сейчас она выглядит лет 5-6.

Присев рядом с Беллой на диван, я обнял ее и улыбнулся. Она примкнула ко мне и тоже улыбнулась. Какое-то время мы просто задавали вопросы Ноэлю, он с радостью отвечал. Больше всех вопросов задавала Лизи. Она была очень любопытной, поэтому всегда любила получать новые знания.

Когда Элизабет начала зевать, Ноэль сказал, что ему лучше уйти. Он пришел только для того, чтобы посмотреть на второго ребенка в мире, который похож на него. Мы поблагодарили его и проводили. Потом Белла уложила малышку спать, пока я ждал ее в гостиной.

- Милый. – позвала Белла. Я за долю секунды оказался окала нее и жадно впился в ее холодные губы, хотя для меня они будут всегда теплыми. Я никогда не буду жалеть, что превратил ее в вампира. В тот роковой день, я остановился и нанес большое количество своего яда в ее кровь. Через тря дня, она стала вампиром. Через неделю мы поженились, а потом переехали на Аляску. Теперь у нас маленькая, но самая настоящая семья.

- Пошли наверх. – Сказала она самым сексуальным голосом, который я когда-либо слышал.

Через секунду, мы уже сдирали друг с друга одежду. Как же я соскучился по ней, по ее нежности, по ее телу, по ее страстной натуре. Черт, я просто не могу жить без этой женщины.

Дальше мы повалили друг друга на кровать и слились в танце любви. Мы больше не спешили, мы просто наслаждались нашей вечностью. Наш ритм был неспешным и нежным. Я покрывал, каждый сантиметр ее тела поцелуями. Он стонала подо мной. Наши бедра двигались в одном такте. Как же я любил быть внутри нее. Секс с Беллой – эта самая прекрасная вещь на свете. Каждую ночь мы с ней занимались любовью до самого рассвета. Как же это удобно, когда дочь не спящих вампиров, спит крепким сном.

Решив сделать паузу, мА перекатились на бок и просто смотрели друг другу в глаза. Тем самым выражая, все что накопилось за последнюю неделю. Боль, любовь, нежность, страсть, чувство потери… Все это мы видели в глазах друг у друга и чувствовали вместе.

- Я люблю тебя. – Прошептал я, снова нежно целуя ее в губы.

- И я тебя люблю. – Прошептала Белла.

Так провалились в мир страсти, нежности и любви. Мы продолжали наслаждаться нашею вечностью…

**Конец.**


End file.
